Memorias de mi desdicha
by Kyoga HK
Summary: ¿Que será lo que tanto recordará Ryoga? Este fic participa en el "Reto de apertura: Personaje o pareja" del foro Mundo Ranma


Hola a todos, presento un nuevo trabajo y espero como siempre que sea de su agrado, es algo que no acostumbro escribir pero intentaré hacer lo posible para que quede bien, solo advierto que este fanfic es un poco trágico

Este fanfic participa en el "Reto de apertura: Personaje o pareja" del foro Mundo Ranma

Aquí les dejo el link del foro: /forum/Mundo-Ranma/143706

Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi

MEMORIAS DE MI DESDICHA

Es una tarde de lluvia, una lluvia torrencial, cada gota cae sobre mi piel y siento cada una de ellas como si fueran pequeñas agujas que lastiman pero no logran hacerme llegar hacia donde quiere mi cuerpo y mente llegar; a la muerte. Puede que mis pensamientos sean muy drásticos, pero ya no tengo razón para seguir existiendo en este mundo, lo único que le daba sentido a mi vivir ya no está conmigo, y para mi desgracia, parte o quizás toda la culpa fue mía. Mi nombre es Ryoga Hibiki y como a lo largo de toda mi vida, camino sin rumbo fijo bajo este intenso aguacero con una cinta en mis manos, no sé si tomó ese color carmín en mis puños de apretarlo con tanta intensidad o si es de ella, este aguacero me hace recordar aquellos días, los más felices, como también los más tristes de mi vida, y como mi vida cambió en tan poco tiempo. Esta lluvia es idéntica a la de hace ya más de un año…

* * *

><p>Recuerdo haber llegado al dojo Tendo entrada la noche, sucio, cansado y hambriento. Gracias al cielo pude llegar a la casa donde vivía el amor de mi vida; Akane Tendo. En mi mochila de viaje traía muchos recuerdos y regalos de los diferentes lugares que visitaba, los cuales tenía pensado dárselos a Akane…siempre me daba mucha alegría ver sus ojos cuando recibía uno de mis regalos, llenos de amabilidad y sinceridad, compensando y premiando todo mi esfuerzo con esa sonrisa, que era capaz de brindarle calor a toda mi fría existencia<p>

Desde que llegué a su casa, todo seguía con su naturalidad, Kasumi atendiéndome en la entrada, ya dentro Nabiki molestándome por mis obsequios y que decir de Ranma, quien siempre se interponía entre Akane y yo, aunque también se le notaba algo incomodo, aunque decidí ignorarlo por completo. Pero a pesar de todo nunca me di cuenta de lo que ocurría en ese lugar. Cuando terminé de asearme y bajé del baño, me di cuenta de lo distraído y estúpido que soy cuando me digné a ver mi alrededor, parecía que una gran celebración se avecinaba, lo cual me dio muy mala espina, puede ser que mi mente quisiera jugarme una mala pasada pero decidí mantener la calma y no sacar conclusiones apresuradas y volví a sentarme junto a la familia Tendo. Después de unos minutos, y para mi mala suerte todo se aclaraba, todos mis temores se habían hecho realidad y ya no había nada que pudiera hacer; me encontraba en la formalización del compromiso entre Akane y Ranma

Akane me miró a los ojos y preguntó que opinaba al respecto, débilmente le di una sonrisa, aunque al parecer todos los miembros de la familia, menos ella por supuesto, se dieron cuenta que mi sonrisa era completamente falsa y que mi corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Solamente le dije que estaba bien y le brindé todo mi apoyo, después de todo, seguiríamos siendo tan amigos, aunque me duela decirlo, como siempre lo fuimos… amigos y nada más. Ranma me miró también y en su mirada se reflejaba perfectamente que comprendía todo el dolor que mi despedazado corazón podía sentir, después de todo no fuimos los más comunes y normales pero de igual forma éramos amigos. Decidí no arruinarle su felicidad y me marché del dojo, a pesar de todas las peticiones para que me quedara a festejar junto a ellos, alegué que aún tenía cosas importantes por hacer y sin más que decir desaparecí del lugar

Recuerdo haber caminado sin un rumbo fijo durante muchos minutos, quizás un par de horas, escuchando de vez en cuando unos gritos como cuando pasé por el frente de la mansión Kuno, sin dudas los gritos e improperios debían de venir por parte de la hermana menor de los Kuno; Kodachi, claramente podía oír frases como —No puedo permitir que esa plebeya se quede con mi amado Ranma— junto a otras más de las cuales ya no quise prestar atención, así que seguí mi camino sin querer saber nada más del dichoso compromiso.

Pero parecía que el destino estaba empeñado en restregármelo en la cara y eso lo logré deducir cuando pasé por el frente del Neko-Hanten, el restaurante de comida china de Shampoo y su abuela, y como era de esperarse, también se encontraba gritando a vivo pulmón, mientras Mousse intentaba tranquilizarla de algún modo, sin éxito aparente, ya que junto a ese escándalo también podía oír a la perfección golpes y una que otro mueble haciéndose añicos. No es que me sorprendiera de ello, pero es que ver como todos en este lugar se lamentaban a causa de los renombrados Ranma y Akane, hacía parecer este lugar otro totalmente desconocido para mí, no Nerima, con sus locuras y peleas, las cuales ya pasaban a ser pan de cada día

Sigo con mi camino totalmente cabizbajo, y como no estarlo, por primera vez deseo que mi nulo sentido de orientación sirva de algo y logre perderme un buen tiempo y alejarme de este lugar, pero al parecer mi sentido de orientación está también jugándome en contra ya que no puedo encontrar la salida al bosque

Pero nuevamente un sonido logra sacarme de mis divagaciones, un sollozo que al parecer quien lo estuviera emitiendo intenta reprimirlo pero de igual modo llego a escucharlo de forma clara. Cuando levanto mi vista me encuentro que estoy en frente del Ucchan´s de Ukyo, pero a diferencia de otros lugares solo escucho los sollozos de la chica y no gritos. Sin querer saber nada más de este lugar doy media vuelta y ajusto mi mochila para continuar con mi viaje, pero algo dentro de mi no me dejó avanzar siquiera un paso, todo lo contrario, miré una vez más la entrada del restaurante y antes que yo me diera cuenta ya me encontraba abriendo la puerta del local. Cuando fijé mi vista en Ukyo, ella se encontraba dando la espalda a la entrada de su local con la mirada fija en los estantes, a simple vista se veía que estaba deshecha con la nueva noticia ya que no dejaba de llorar y por ende, no se había dado cuenta que yo me encontraba allí

Cuando se dio cuenta de mi presencia, secó rápidamente el rastro de lágrimas que le había quedado marcado en el rostro y con una de sus más forzadas sonrisas comenzó a decir si se me apetecía algo, yo sin querer nada en especial le dije que me diera un okonomiyaki, así que no tardó nada en comenzar a prepararlo. En ese momento no pude evitar mirarla a la cara, nunca la había visto así, tan demacrada y falta de vida, también lo podía observar en su forma de cocinar, esta vez se le habían quemado algunos okonomiyakis antes de entregar mi pedido, algo demasiado extraño en ella, que es una experta en preparar los panes japoneses. Cuando sentí que había pasado mucho tiempo y después de una breve conversación , miré el reloj y vi que ya era demasiado tarde, mi mente me decía que me marchara pero algo dentro de mi se negaba a dejarla sola. Hasta que Ukyo me pidió que me quedara un rato más, y yo no lo pensé mucho en darle una afirmación como respuesta, pero parece que de tanto llorar quedó agotada, ya que se quedó dormida en la mesa donde ambos sosteníamos nuestra platica, así que la subí a su habitación, la arropé y bajé al restaurante

* * *

><p>Dos semanas han pasado desde esa plática y yo aún no me marcho del restaurante, a petición de Ukyo, ella decía que se sentía sola y no era de menos, ya que en esa plática ella había dicho que Konatsu se había marchado unos días antes que se supiera la noticia. Yo decidí ayudarle con el restaurante como mesero ya que no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras ella atendía sola el negocio. Me da gusto verla sonreír nuevamente, ya que a pesar que nunca fuimos amigos muy cercanos al menos sirvo para aplacar su soledad dándole mi compañía, ya que a pesar de que todas las autoproclamadas prometidas de Ranma deben estar tristes tienen a alguien que les haga compañía. Ahora que lo pienso, no somos tan distintos como creía en un principio, ambos vivimos solos, sin compañía alguna, atormentados por los recuerdos de unos amores no correspondidos y brindándonos apoyo mutuamente.<p>

Cada día que pasa nos hacemos más cercanos, ella me enseña a cocinar mientras que yo….bueno, yo no le enseño nada, ella lleva años en este negocio y yo en cambio llevo apenas un par de semanas, pero hago lo posible por aprender rápido y así, serle más útil en el trabajo. Aunque mis intentos son una perdida de tiempo e ingredientes para mi, a ella parece no molestarle, es más, ha vuelto a sonreír como lo hacía antes que pasara todo esto. Ella dice que es gracias a mí, gracias al tiempo que he estado a su lado ayudando a superar sus penas con los mejores ingredientes que podía necesitar; afecto y confianza

* * *

><p>Aún no se exactamente como fue que empecé a sentir algo más que una simple amistad por ella, tal vez fue el tiempo, ya que llevo seis meses en su local o quizás la confianza que nos tenemos, ya que ahora aparte de mesero, también soy cocinero en el restaurante y así ya no hay problemas con los encargos a pedido. Había pensado en un principio no decirle nada por el momento, pero en un momento y sin reflexionar a fondo le pedí que saliéramos juntos algún día, no se de donde saqué el valor para pronunciar esas palabras pero ya lo había dicho y solo faltaba la respuesta. Para mi felicidad, ella gustosamente aceptó mi petición con lo cual mi alma regresó a mi cuerpo, yo esperaba una negativa u otra escusa, pero ahora me siento mejor de lo que he estado en mucho tiempo<p>

* * *

><p>No recuerdo haberme divertido tanto en mi vida, realmente nunca imaginé que junto a Ukyo fuera a divertirme más de lo que jamás pensé. Me da mucho gusto haber tomado la iniciativa y pedirle esta cita, ya que no logro hacer memoria de otro momento así con nadie, nunca tuve una oportunidad de experimentarlo junto a Akane o mejor dicho nunca me di la oportunidad gracias a mi cobardía. También lo he pasado muy bien junto con Akari, pero no tanto como hoy….ahora que lo pienso bien, Akari aún sigue siendo mi prometida, vaya problema. Pero esto ha hecho también que vuelva a replantearme lo que realmente siento por Ukyo, es algo diferente a lo que sentía por Akane, pero no menor. Aunque también me gustaba, nunca pude sentir por Akari algo tan fuerte ¿Será amor lo que siento por Ukyo? No lo sé, solo el tiempo lo dirá<p>

* * *

><p>Diez meses han pasado en Nerima y todo parece haber cambiado; Shampoo, Mousse y la abuela hace unos días que regresaron a China, si Ranma ya no estaba dispuesto al matrimonio con la amazona no tenía sentido seguir en este lugar. La familia Kuno ya no parecen los mismos, tanto Kodachi como su hermano han dejado de molestar a Ranma y Akane, algo raro en ellos, jamás hubiera esperado eso y menos de aquellos hermanos tan locos. Ranma y Akane ya con su noviazgo formal, parecen una pareja un poco más común y corriente, aunque las absurdas peleas e insultos no han desaparecido del todo, y yo…pues, yo aún me encuentro en Nerima, y me encuentro en un noviazgo, si se podría decir con Ukyo, todo se dio muy fácil y naturalmente, lo que nunca creí que llegaría a pasar en mi vida. En definitiva, todo ha cambiado en Nerima<p>

* * *

><p>Hoy nos vamos de viaje, ¿Dónde? A la casa de Akari. A petición de Ukyo, no sabía que ella conocía mi compromiso con Akari, y me explico que se enteró hace mucho a través de los rumores, de seguro que fue el estúpido de Ranma. Ella quiere explicarle sobre lo nuestro y que no quede todo en malos entendidos, ya que sabe muy bien como es tener un compromiso y que al final tu prometido se enamore de otra persona, yo creo que tiene toda la razón y así es que planeamos nuestro viaje<p>

Ya en camino nos detenemos de vez en cuando para entrenar un poco y de esta forma no perder condición ni habilidad, agradezco que Ukyo haya viajado casi toda su vida, ya que así no tenemos inconvenientes en cuanto al tiempo, pero aún así no tenemos mucha prisa. Ya en la entrada del hogar de mi actual prometida comencé a sentir temor y unos escalofríos que recorren mi espina, tenía unas ganas tremendas de dar media vuelta y huir de este lugar lo más pronto posible, pero al ver mi nerviosismo, Ukyo tomó una de mis manos y la estrechó suavemente y brindándome una sonrisa me hizo entender que no tenía que preocuparme, que pase lo que pase ella estaría a mi lado. Con eso fue suficiente para brindarme tranquilidad y seguridad, y sin pensarlo más llamé a la entrada

A los segundos de hacer el llamado, una jovencita de largos cabellos oscuros con dos mechones color rosa y muy hermosa salió y se presentó frente a nosotros, era mi actual prometida; Akari. Al verme no dudó un segundo y se abalanzó sobre mi, brindándome un fuerte y tierno abrazo, provocando que mis mejillas se tornaran de un color carmín, y también, aunque no lo demostrara en sus facciones, los celos de Ukyo, los cuales pude ver con toda claridad a través de sus ojos. Así que con mucha velocidad pero suavemente, me separé de ella y solamente le saludé como lo haría con cualquier persona. Ella nos invitó a pasar a su casa y dudando un poco terminé aceptando, ya adentro del hogar nos sentamos en la sala y yo rápidamente aunque incómodamente saqué el tema a flote, Akari al oír mis palabras me mostró por primera vez un rostro serio, totalmente desconocido para mí, esta expresión hizo que mi incomodidad creciera y que mis anteriores intenciones de escapar reaparecieran, pero ya estaba aquí a medio camino y no sería justo para nadie que esto solamente quedara así, menos para Ukyo y Akari. Entonces con todo el coraje que pude acumular en esos momentos escupí todo lo que quería decir en un grito. El cual dejó llena de sorpresa a Akari, ella no pronunció palabra alguna, solamente bajó su cabeza y parecía que iba a romper en llanto, lo que hizo que yo saliera al patio de su casa lo antes posible, dejándola sola con Ukyo, no quería verla derramar una lagrima y aún menos por mí, siempre fue una persona muy tierna, atenta y amable con todos y no merecía sufrir de esta forma

Después de unas largas horas me digné a entrar en la casa y me sorprendió ver a Akari con una sonrisa en sus labios, luego ella misma me explicó que ya no seremos prometidos pero que al menos podía contar con su amistad, estas palabras causaron mucha felicidad en mí, me acerqué a ella y la estreché en un abrazo, el cual correspondió completamente, así que ella nos invitó a pasar la noche en su casa y nosotros aceptamos al instante ya que queríamos descansar tranquilos esta noche

Al día siguiente nos levantamos muy temprano para regresar a Nerima y abrir el restaurante, queríamos comenzar con nuestra nueva vida lo antes posible y ver como nos trataría el destino. Akari nos despidió en la entrada con una sonrisa y deseándome toda la suerte del mundo y recordándome que siempre podía contar con su ayuda, así que también nos despedimos de la misma forma y comenzamos nuestro regreso. Me sentía una de las personas más felices sobre la faz de la tierra; Tenía una linda novia que siempre estaría a mi lado pasara lo que pasara y una amiga con la que podía contar siempre, en los buenos y malos momentos

Pero lo bueno nunca es eterno…

De regreso a Nerima, todo se encontraba bien, queríamos volver lo antes posible pero parece que algo nos estaba jugando en contra ya que una lluvia ligera comenzó a caer sobre nosotros, por suerte alcanzamos a cubrirnos con mi sombrilla y retomamos el paso . Decidimos buscar un lugar seguro y esperar a que la lluvia pasara ya que comenzaba a intensificarse. Al encontrar un lugar seguro Ukyo quiso ir en busca de algo de leña pero yo no quería que fuera sola ya que sería muy difícil encontrar leña seca a excepción que fuera en lugares con mucha hierba, ella solamente me dijo que yo debía armar el campamento ya que me podía transformar con esta lluvia y si eso llega a pasar sería imposible que pudiera traer algo, entonces encontré que tenía razón pero aún así quería ir con ella, pero solo me quedó aceptar , eso sí de muy mala gana, sintiéndome inútil debido a mi maldición. Mucho tiempo ha pasado desde que Ukyo fue en busca de leña y todavía no aparece, ya tengo el campamento de pie y solo debo aguardar su llegada, pero mientras más minutos pasan menos paciencia me queda, entonces no aguanté un segundo más, tomé mi sombrilla y comencé a buscarla. El agua que cae a mi alrededor la veo como si fuera la sustancia más venenosa en el mundo, ahora menos que nunca me convendría convertirme en cerdo y perderme en un lugar muy alejado, esta maldita lluvia golpea tan fuerte mi sombrilla que no logro oír otro sonido aparte de este, y es tan intensa que no me deja ver nada con claridad, así que mis oídos y mis ojos no son de mucha ayuda, solamente tendré que guiarme por mis instintos, esto ya era muy malo, incluso al punto de ser terrible. Pero nada es más terrible de lo que pude divisar unos metros más adelante, me acerqué rápidamente y esperando que no sea lo que imagino, por desgracia mis ojos me hacen ver la cruda realidad y todos mis temores. Era ella, estaba tendida en el suelo mojado, con gran parte de su ropa teñida de rojo y con una herida en su espalda. Me acerco a ella y la tomo entre mis brazos, ella lentamente abre sus ojos y me sonríe, a pesar de tener mis ojos llenos de lágrimas pude ver perfectamente su hermosa sonrisa, con toda la velocidad que daban mis piernas la llevé a nuestro campamente, en el camino dificultosamente me hablaba de lo ocurrido, me dijo que mientras recogía unos cuantos troncos un gigantesco oso salió en medio de la hierba y antes que pudiera reaccionar le dio un golpe en la espalda, llenándole de cortes muy profundos, dijo también que intentó regresar pero se debilito rápidamente en el camino y cayó agotada en el trayecto hasta que yo la encontré. Ya en el campamento la dejé cerca de donde haría la fogata y lo más rápido que podía intenté curar sus heridas, pero los nervios me jugaban en contra y sumada la situación que vivía me sentía cada vez más lento, ya listo con las curaciones me dispuse a encender el fuego, no sé cuanto habré tardado en encender la fogata, me pareció que fueron muchas horas pero al fin lo tenía listo, entonces me acerqué a Ukyo para abrazarle y disfrutar del fuego, le hice unas preguntas mientras intentaba tomarla para no tocar sus heridas, pero después de varias veces de preguntar y no obtener respuesta alguna comencé a sudar frío, la tomé por sus hombros y comencé a agitarla repetidas veces, cada vez más fuerte mientras decía desesperadamente su nombre, pero aún así no respondía ningunos de mis continuos llamados. Entonces me fijé bien y lo pude comprobar, ella ya no se encontraba ahí, no estaba a mi lado, no se hace cuanto rato pasó, pero algo ya era seguro, se había ido de este mundo. La impresión de lo sucedido fue tan fuerte que en mi garganta se formó un nudo el cual no me dejó gritar, todo lo que pude hacer fue abrazarla lo más fuerte que pude mientras lloraba silenciosamente, lamentándome y culpándome por no haber estado a su lado en ese instante, rogándole a Dios que regresara a mi lado. Aunque sabía que eso no pasaría jamás no podía hacerme a la idea de que se fuera de mi lado

Cuando el sol comenzaba a salir en medio de las colinas yo sepultaba el cuerpo de mi amada en una pradera, reuní todas las flores que encontré por el lugar y adorné su cuerpo y su tumba con ellas. Antes de comenzar tomé la cinta que usaba en sus largos cabellos castaños para tener algo que me recuerde a ella, y que siempre esté a mi lado. El sol del alba hace que un nuevo día comience y por desgracia, también lo ha hecho para mí, pero no de la forma que hubiera querido

* * *

><p>Hoy solo camino por las calles de cualquier ciudad, no importa donde estoy y no importa donde iré a parar, solo soy un muerto en vida, un alma en pena que no puede encontrar su descanso. Ya no puedo llorar más, no sé si se me habrán acabado o solamente será que ya perdí mi corazón y no siento nada, ni por algo o alguien. EL OLVIDO ESTÁ LLENO DE MEMORIA, Y CON ESA TRISTE Y CRUEL VERDAD HAGO LAS MEMORIAS DE MI DESDICHA<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin<strong>_

¡Reto cumplido! (Al fin)

Uffff! Rayos que cansador fue todo esto, ya me oxidé y con escándalo. Espero que les haya gustado mi triste historia, ya que el esfuerzo fue mucho, comencé a escribirla al día siguiente que tomé el reto y recién la acabé hoy, un día antes de la fecha (Si sé solo fue flojera y falta de tiempo ya que hasta ayer solo tenía hecho el disclaimer y hoy terminé, hubiera sido más temprano pero mis quehaceres más el partido del Barcelona me robaron el tiempo)

La verdad (y no es broma) es que en un accidente me atropelló un auto y me fracturé dos costillas, por eso estoy aquí, o si no tal vez no hubiera escrito nada, para suerte de algunos que querían leer un trabajo mío y mala para mi integridad física

Chicos y chicas, en serio quiero darles unos consejos para que se cuiden. Cuando sus padres les dicen miren a ambos lados antes de cruzar la calle no lo hacen por joder ni menos, es por su seguridad ya sea cualquiera el motivo

1._Por andar con prisa o atrasado por la calle

2._Por escapar de un asalto

3._Por arrancar de la policía en las protestas (Mi caso)

4._Por dárselas de genial

5._Otros

Y si están en la calle no beban alcohol y no fumen drogas. En serio, el alcohol y las drogas son una mala combinación

*El alcohol produce cirrosis, miocardiopatía y otras enfermedades

*Las drogas producen cáncer, depresión, hipertensión (Ya sea el tipo que se consuma)

No se suban al bus de las drogas o el alcohol…ya vamos muy apretados jeje xp

La mala combinación de ellas pueden llevarte a la muerte o dejarte escribiendo mamadas y dando consejos en FanFiction XD. Si quieres dejar ese feo vicio, déjalos en la puerta de mi casa jeje (Naaaaaaaa, es hora de hablar en serio y dejar los malos chistes)

Quiero dar mis agradecimientos a **Konni, Lenny Ld **y a mi brother, el **Jano** quienes hace mucho me pidieron que siguiera escribiendo y recién hoy me digné a hacerlo (Si lo sé, soy muy irresponsable, más mi trabajo fuera de la ciudad, hace que me olvide del sitio)

Dos agradecimientos especiales para:

**Nabiki-san**: Gracias por la ayuda, tal vez no lo recuerdes pero yo sí, gracias por dejarme claro como escribir algo dramático, aunque no se si lo logré y hice algo más trágico para darle sazón XD. Tampoco sé si allá hace frio pero al menos creo que podrás leerlo acostada con la taza de chocolate caliente jeje

**Kalpana R Saotome**: Gracias por querer ayudarme con mi fanfic, ya sea con una idea o un comentario o como se te haya ocurrido, se agradece mucho. Ojalá pudiera pagarte con dinero o unas cervezas, pero eso lo arreglamos en un futuro, tal vez cercano o quizás lejano, solo Dios lo dirá

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía las cuales son muchas o eso creo y no puse en el diclaimer que un personaje moría ya que hubiera echado a perder todo el trabajo…Espero que dejen sus reviews con todo, incluidas amenazas de muerte (Así me haré la idea que por ultimo alguien se acuerda de mi XD)

Sin más los dejo tranquilos y que pasen un feliz verano los sudamericanos y los del hemisferio norte….mi más sentido pésame (cuídense del frio)

Kyoga HK :)


End file.
